Inbound
by Invader Nav
Summary: Takes place parallel to Reunited. Also contains references to Stepping Stones. Kevin searches desperately for Jamie when the Diamonds decide to crash the wedding. Contradicts the episode in that Jamie is not at the wedding, but is delivering a last minute package before he plans to go.


"Watch where you're going!"

Kevin sneered at the person who'd just ran by him, dark eyes narrowing as he glared back at them. He'd had his head down to look at his phone as he texted Jamie. There'd been some mix-up at the post office, and a package meant to go out that day had been misplaced, and now Jamie had to rush to deliver it.

Poor Jamie had been in a panicked frenzy when Barbara called to let him know. One minute, the two had been sitting on Jamie's couch, chatting and laughing, the next, Jamie was tripping over himself as he struggled to get changed back into his uniform, talking rapidly as he apologized to his boyfriend up and down for having to leave on such short notice.

When Kevin asked why Barbara couldn't just make the delivery herself, Jamie fumbled over the explanation that she wanted to help Sadie get ready for Ruby and Sapphire's wedding, something Jamie had delightfully discussed with Steven about, offering suggestions that the young boy jotted down in his little wedding book.

Jamie had his own album filled with different ideas for his own dream wedding, and was positively ecstatic when Steven asked for ideas to add to his own.

Jamie was hoping to deliver the package in time to attend and congratulate the two Gems. Steven had invited him on short notice, and while Jamie hadn't the usual amount of time to prepare, he did have an outfit in mind he'd like to wear.

Kevin was not invited. Not like he really cared. Though he found it ridiculous that Jamie had to drop everything just to deliver this single package.

Then Jamie told him it was Ronaldo's.

 _Oh dear God._

He was already so paranoid about his packages being delivered on time, and had suspected the post office of purposely taking longer with his orders, leading to several long, meandering and exhausting exchanges between the blogger and the mailman to disperse those accusations. If this delivery wasn't made on time, both young men knew Jamie wouldn't hear the end of it.

So Kevin had decided to walk around the beach side city instead of just waiting around for his boyfriend, texting him to ask if he was done yet after having been wandering around for so long.

Which lead up to right now - with Kevin shooting a dirty look and a scowl at the person who'd bumped into him.

Kevin muttered some impolite words under his breath before turning back around to continue walking.

Only to immediately be brushed past again by someone else, nearly knocking his phone from his hand.

"What the hell?!" He yelled, spinning around once again. What was everyone's problem today?!

People began running past him, panic in their eyes, all heading to the sandy beach that the Gem wedding was taking place on. The hardened glare Kevin wore softened into genuine confusion as he raised an eyebrow at the scene before him.

What was going on?

Kevin glanced around him, a noticeable chill running down his spine as people continued to surge past him, some yelling in alarm or shock.

Something wasn't right.

"What's going on?!" It was the young Fryman boy asking, being pushed along by his father away from the beach. He was dressed formally - he must have been at the wedding. He looked to his dad before glancing to Kevin, as though he would know. There was fear in his eyes.

"Peedee, get inside! I need to get your brother before he gets himself killed!" Fryman yelled, quickly ushering his young son into the fry shack, pulling him away from the window when Peedee tried getting a look outside.

After making sure his son was safe, Fryman looked to the sky, with Kevin following his gaze.

His blood turned to ice.

There, against the backdrop of the evening sky, starkly noticeable against the rich purple hues of twilight, were two massive ships approaching the city.

They were arms, just like the ship that had attacked nearly two years ago. Only this time, there were twice as many, and their hands were closed into fists.

Kevin stared in wide eyed horror as they neared, stepping backwards several times as people continued to push past him, some running to get a better look, and some running away.

There was only one thought that came to mind - _Jamie._

Kevin turned around and started running, pushing past and shoving against the people that were swarming forward.

He _needed_ to find Jamie.

Unrelenting fear gripped Kevin's heart like a vice, his chest becoming tight, making it difficult to breathe.

Why were the Gems back? Why were there _two_ ships?! A few months ago, Kevin wouldn't have given two shits about any of the alien activity in the small ocean side town. But that had been before Jamie - before he had someone he loved and cared about. Before Gems had kidnapped Jamie and nearly stolen him away. After that, now even the slightest hint of Gem activity gave the young man anxiety.

And if Kevin was feeling like this, he couldn't even begin to imagine how Jamie must be feeling.

He had to have seen the ships, Kevin thought. Now that he'd noticed them, they were impossible to ignore, looming over the city, their massive shadows falling over the citizens like an imposing shroud.

Jamie was doing well since the abductions, keeping his mind busy with his little improv courses, of which Kevin had begun to attend. Thoughts about the horrific experience barely ever crossed Jamie's mind anymore.

But this would send Jamie into a full blown panic attack.

What if the Homeworld Gems had come back to collect the humans they'd failed to get before? That fear was front and center in Kevin's mind, driving his need to find Jamie as soon as possible.

An ungodly wailing began to ring throughout Beach City, and a familiar voice cut through the whining siren.

"Attention citizens of Beach City, everyone head to your designated shelters! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!"

Kevin felt his stomach drop at Mayor's Nanefua's warning. This was no joke - this was dead serious. Everyone was in grave danger.

He needed to find Jamie and get _out_ of Beach City.

He'd take him away from there, far away, for as long as those Homeworld Gems posed a threat. He'd take Jamie to Empire City, and they could stay at his parent's penthouse. Or they could go to his family's summer home. Hell, they could even go stay with Jamie's family. Anywhere as long as it was far away from the worry and fear.

It didn't matter where they went, as long as they were together. As long as Jamie was safe.

Kevin was searching frantically through the neighborhood for any sign of his boyfriend. He'd since tried texting Jamie to ask exactly where he was and if he was okay, but had received no answer. The uncharacteristic silence on Jamie's end made an uncomfortable pit form in Kevin's stomach, making him feel sick.

Jamie's lack of responses reminded him too much of last time.

When he'd been waiting all day to hear back from Jamie, unaware he'd already been taken.

No, no he couldn't start thinking like that, couldn't panic. He needed to keep it together, keep it cool. He didn't need to start freaking out, or else he'd be no help to Jamie when he finally found him.

God, where was he?!

Kevin could usually remember where every stop on Jamie's route was, courtesy of having walked with him while he worked on multiple occasions.

But his mind was frazzled, his nerves were shot, and the panic rising in him made him feel all mixed up and confused, jumbling his thoughts and screwing up his focus. And the still blaring siren sure as hell wasn't helping matters.

He was becoming increasingly desperate. He just wanted to see -

"Jamie!"

Kevin spotted the familiar shade of mint that was Jamie's uniform shirt some ways down the sidewalk as Kevin turned a corner, eyes lighting up at the sight of him, relief washing over him like a wave.

The mailman's eyes were glued to the sky, his hands clutching at his stomach while his legs shook. He didn't even seem to hear Kevin, let alone see him.

Kevin ran towards him, stopping short when he saw the look on Jamie's face. He'd turned white as a sheet, eyes wide and hands trembling.

He looked haunted.

"Jamie?" Kevin spoke quieter, reaching for him gently. Still no response. The only sound coming from Jamie was his shallow, quivering breathing.

 _"_ _Jamie."_ Kevin spoke more firmly this time, carefully grasping his boyfriend's shoulders.

That finally seemed to snap Jamie out of his terrified daze, flinching at the touch, his hands flying up almost as though to protect himself before he blinked in shock at Kevin.

Before Kevin could get another word out, Jamie threw his arms around his shoulders, burying his face in his chest, trembling. Kevin's arms looped around him as he held him close, squeezing his eyes shut.

He didn't want to let Jamie go.

"Breathe, baby. You're okay." Kevin told him. He'd gotten quite good at the whole comforting thing since Jamie's abduction. He'd picked up on a few ways to calm him down

"Th-The ships. There's ships." Jamie's already muffled voice quivered as he whimpered into Kevin's chest, making him almost impossible to understand." Why, why are they here?"

"I don't know, " Kevin started, "but-"

"They're here to take us again!" Jamie's minor trembling before became full body shaking and his knees threatened to give out from under him.

"Hey, look at me." Kevin held Jamie away at an arm's length, forcing the other man to look him in the eyes. "You're gonna be fine, okay?"

Internally, Kevin was just as much a mess as Jamie was. He wasn't exactly known for handling stress well, but he could act like he was fine. The last thing Jamie needed was to see him fall apart of him.

"But what if they're here for us again?" Jamie asked, the panic rising in his voice, turning it shrill.

No, he needed to keep Jamie from going into hysterics. Something Kevin knew his boyfriend to be somewhat prone to do.

"If they try to take you again, they'll have to go through me." Kevin told him, voice unwavering. It was a little cheesy to say, but he damn well meant it. He wasn't losing Jamie again.

He let the hand on Jamie's shoulder go to cup his cheek, with Jamie leaning into the soft touch, placing his own hand over Kevin's while looking up at him with glistening eyes.

Kevin truly cared for him.

"But if they abduct me again-"

"That won't happen." Kevin's tone was serious, and it was a side of him Jamie hardly saw. The absolute confidence in his words began to lift Jamie's spirits as he raised his head.

Kevin's thumb traced over Jamie's cheek tenderly before he let it fall, gently grasping the back of his neck, leading Jamie to lean his head forward as Kevin rested their foreheads together.

"They'll take you over my dead body."

Through the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes, Jamie let out a weak laugh, meeting Kevin's determined gaze with cautious hope in his own.

"I didn't take you for such the valiant type. That, or you've watched one too many of my romance movies."

Kevin smiled back, his free hand going to hold Jamie's chin.

"Just call me your knight in shining armor, baby."

Jamie let out a quiet laugh, which turned into a soft hum when Kevin kissed him.

They parted moments later, with Jamie taking a deep breath, holding it before letting it go slowly.

He'd be okay.

A deafening, thunderous sound, like the earth being crushed into rubble, cut the contentment short. The ground shook violently from the impact, making Jamie yelp as he stumbled forward into Kevin, who braced himself as he caught Jamie.

After Kevin made sure Jamie was okay, visibly shaken himself, the pair glanced back towards the beach, Kevin reaching for Jamie's hand and grasping it firmly when he found it.

The ships had landed.

A magnificent glow was beginning to rise from the crust, a chorus of tortured screams accompanying it - the sound of a thousand shattered Gems crying out.

This was no abduction.

This was an assault.


End file.
